We have had the time of our lives
by Vaelaa
Summary: CHAPTER 1: Arthur, Uther, Gaius and Sir Leon discuss the search for the missing Morgana during their dinner. They have unexpected guests from the future. Time!Travel


Arthur was having a dinner with his father, it was few weeks after Morgana's kidnapping and Dragon's rampage. Sometimes he didn't recognise his father any longer. He was so desperate to find Morgana, he knew that he promised her father to keep her safe, for Arthur Morgana was like sister, but there were moments when Arthur thought that his father is getting obsessed. They were talking about raports from knights who were looking for her during the meeting. Sir Leon and Gaius were invited for dinner as First Knight and Uther's Advisor. They were talking about Morgana. Merlin and Gwen were standing in the background and assisted during the meeting, but then they heard powerful noise, crash like thunder. They looked in the door direction and there were standing back to them two persons. One with Camelot's cloak and second with noble raiment with dark blue color. They looked around and look at Uther, Gaius, Leon and Arthur... "They" were Arthur and Merlin. But... they looked differently. Older.

\- What kind of sorcery is this?! GUARDS! - Uther asked with raised voice. Impostors were stunned, they lookek like they didn't know what happened too.

\- Father... please, this is not sorcery... well this is, but it is not our fault. - 'Arthur' said, looking at Uther and then he glanced at 'Merlin'. They had to find good excuse and fast, if they didn't want to end on the pyre. Guards came... but they were in far too big shock to do something.

\- We are.. we. Only from the future. We were attacked by powerful witch... she had to send us here. - Merlin said, making up. He knew that Uther wouldn't believe the truth, but powerful sorcerer? Uther lost his mind when it was about sorcery. Arthur looked at him and nodded. This is the version they will hold.

\- Gaius... if this is possible? - Uther asked and looked at him.

\- I believe so, Sire. - He answered after a while, making 'Arthur' and 'Merlin' sigh with relief. King Arthur promised himself that he will kill his Court Sorcerer when they will come back to their Camelot. No matter how many years passed, he is still an idiot!

\- Prove it. Say something that only I would know - Arthur, prince Arthur said looking at theoretically older himself. King Arthur rubbed his head, thinking about it. Uther looked at his son and nodded, he was right. He looked at this... older version of his son.

\- Can you tell me before I say something what was the last biggest event in Camelot? I don't want to say something from the future. - King Arthur said and looked at Uther.

-... Dragon attack. - Young Merlin said hesitantly. King Arthur and his court sorcerer only nodded. Arthur was thinking about something what only he would know from this time. He couldn't bring something new so he sighed hard and look at young prince.

\- 54. - he said simply. Everybody except Arthurs and older Merlin didn't understand what King Arthur had on mind, but younger Arthur became pale like sheet. He gulped and looked at older with... fear in his eyes.

\- That was long, sleepless night... when you counted them all. Every person who was in that camp that day. 54 innocent people killed... - King Arthur bit his tounge and didn't finish it. 'by your order to please your father, who didn't care about you back then'. The slaughter in the druid camp was haunted him ever since. It hadn't been easy then and it wasn't easy now for Arthur.

\- He is right. Only I could know that... - Arthur said finally after long while. Uther looked at his son, he didn't know about what they were talking about, but Arthur seemed convinced. Even more, this 'older Arthur' said some dark secret of his son, something that he didn't want to talk about. Uther looked at that... Arthur's servant boy from the future. Why did he was dress like noble?

\- And what about you? - Uther asked and older Merlin raised his brow.

\- I'm not sure what you have on mind, your highness. - He answered with calm voice. Merlin was scared to talk to Uther, he had every reason to fear him, but this version of Merlin didn't have that fear, he seemed calm and relaxed.

\- Say something to younger yourself what only he would know. - Uther demanded. Court sorcerer looked at HIS king and sighed and then he looked at younger Merlin, who was standing next to Gwen. There was a lot things that only 'Merlin' would know but finding something that he could say in front of Uther was challenge. He couldn't say anything about his magic and doings for Camelot.

\- The reason why are you always late with Arthur's meals. You are looking for poison every time. And you found it few times... I don't know how many times you found it now. But I already lost count. - Merlin waved his hand and looked for younger himself.

\- Six. - Younger Merlin answered. Everybody except Merlins and older Arthur were amazed by this confession. Uther wanted to ask when, why, who he was furious that this servant hided it.

\- Well.. you will find it many times more and as always nobody will believe you, because you are only servant. - Older Merlin said and glanced at Uther. Younger Merlin looked down and bited his mouth, but he found the courage to look at older himself. Uther gave him only a look which was saying ' we will talk about it later'. Ohh Merlin couldn't wait for it.

\- So... maybe you will sit? Eat with us? - Young Arthur proposed with uncertain voice, breaking the silence which was in the room. King Arthur and Older Merlin nodded, but they waited for Uther's permission. When he nodded, they sat next to Gaius. Gwen and younger Merlin left the room for two complets of cutlery for their weird quests. This will be lovely meal, right? Younger Arthur was staring at older Merlin, he looked so weird. He couldn't find in him his clumsy manservant. He was wearing clothes for noble, his hair was differently arranged, he looked more serious because of it. He had a little beard!

\- You are king in your time, aren't you? - Uther asked although that was obvious. Arthur was much older, many years had to passed for him, as well as for Merlin.

\- Yes. For Many years. - Arthur decided not to say, that he is High King Of Albion. That would scare them all, although it would be funny. He would love to see his father face, when he would say that in his kingdom magic is allowed again and he united all Albion and there is white dragon who sometimes circling above the castle. As much as he loved his father... he could gave him blind eye for his sins, which almost doomed Camelot.

\- So, Merlin is still your servant? - Younger Arthur asked.

\- No. He is advisor to the crown and court... physician. - He said and looked at Gaius with sad voice. Well.. Merlin wasn't court physician, but that didn't change the fact, that Gaius was dead in the future. He was old even now. They always laughed that Gaius would outlive them all... Gaius only gave them smile. He was aware of his age, he knew that one day he will die. Everything will die one day.

\- Merlin?! - Arthur were shocked.

\- I will tell you more. He will be royal. - King Arthur laughed and look at Merlin.

\- Stop Arthur, you don't know if they would agree. - Older Merlin said and shook his head.

\- Merlin... royal? How? - Sir Leon asked, amazed. King Arthur and Older Merlin looked at him.

\- It is before he meet Sir Gwaine, remember. He still has two meters of oak stick in ass. - Merlin murmured to his king making Arthur laugh. Merlin tried to avoid everyone to hear that, but younger Arthur, Leon and Gaius heard that, thanks god Uther didn't.

\- Who? - Leon asked.

\- Sir Gwaine. One of my best knights... he is one of the best, but he is pain in my ass too. He courrupted my every knight. Old drunkard. - King Arthur answered with big smile. He wouldn't say in the Gwaine presence that, but that was the truth. Gwaine was one of the best. He was great warrior and he was loyal one.

\- Do you remember when he and Sir Percival changed salt with sugar in the kitchen? - Merlin asked and grinned.

\- Don't remember me about that. - King Arthur laughed. Everything tasted ugly that day, before cook realised that something is wrong. Uther watched older Arthur with shock. He didn't believe what he was hearing. In the meantime, Gwen and Merlin returned with extra plates. King Arthur and his Merlin thanked them. King Arthur was looking at Gwen for while with little smile. This woman one day will be the queen.

\- You allow your knights for such insubordination? - Uther asked.

\- Allowing is one thing. That they do is second one. - King Arthur laughed. - You and I have diffrent meaning of subordination father. - He sighed. Hoping that will be enough, but he felt his Father look still.

\- There is difference between loyal knight and loyal friend. Sir Gwaine, mentioned Sir Percival, you Sir Leon and few other are knights, but mostly they are my friends. They made few pranks to make me angry, but I know that they would follow me to the certain death... well. They did that. Will do that for you. Many times. - King Arthur answered, he ruled diffrently from his father. King Arthur looked at younger Arthur, he was wondering what younger himself would think about that idea. That he is a friend, not only the ruler. He knew that he was changing already, but he knew that his young prince still sees his father as wonderful king. Uther seemed to be... confused. Sir Leon smiled, hearing that idea. He was friend with Arthur already. Maybe not as well as Merlin (Arthur would never admit that, but Leon knew that he thought about Merlin as a friend).

\- You didn't answered question, how Merlin is going to be royal. - Gaius noticed and looked at King Arthur.

\- He is father of future husband of my daughter. Ygraine Yvette Pendragon. - King Arthur smiled and drank his wine.

\- WHAT? - Uther shouted that was unacceptable.

\- Arthur, you talked to me about it, but we said that we will not push our childern to marry, even if would be welcome by court. - Merlin answered, ignoring Uther. Younger Merlin didn't know what to think. What the hell was happening there in the future? How? How marriage of his child with princess would be welcome by court?! Now he even couldn't believe that he will fell in love in someone diffrent than Freya, his lovely Freya.

\- How could it be welcomed by court? - Arthur asked not knowing what to say. He knew that he wouldn't choose love for his child.

\- Well... Things will change in the future. - Merlin said. - Arthur... you know that.. - Merlin started, but King interupted him.

\- Henry and Ygraine already.. _have formed an attachment_. - King Arthur rolled his eyes.

\- WHAT? - Merlin was shocked. Everybody else only watched conversation of future Arthur and Merlin.

\- Well... you always say that I'm blind, but you are. How did you not see that your son is sliping away every evening? I caught Ygraine at least six times. - King Arthur seemed to be amused that Merlin didn't know about it. He could not watch over his son. If Henry will broke Ygraine's heart he will kill Merlin. He wouldn't kill Henry, that is a boy with hormones, we would kill Merlin of course.

\- Well... it can be only temporary childlish affair. - Merlin noticed and sighed.

\- Yeah, we will see. - King Arthur shugged and started to eating again, because this discussion he stopped. Everybody looked at them. King Arthur raised his brow like he wanted to ask 'what?' but he had full mouth.

\- I.. have a son? - Merlin said, the younger one. He was so uncertain about it. He knew that he shouldn't join the conversation at the table where nobles were sitting, but he couldn't help himself.

\- Yeah. Son and wonderful wife. - Older Merlin answered and showed the ring on his finger. He knew that the young Merlin wouldn't believe in that, he was so focused on saving Arthur's ass that he had little of his own life.

\- He already met he, right? - King Arthur asked and looked at his Merlin.

\- Yeah... he met Freya already. - Merlin answered and looked carefully at his younger version. There was so many emotions on his face, he didn't know yet that she is lady of the lake, he didn't know that one day he will be powerful enough to bing her back. There is much before him. Many wonderful things, but as much or even more terrible things. He remembered how much he was broken back then, how many fights he fought alone. Older Merlin shook his head.

\- Merlin, you didn't tell me that you have a girlfriend. - Younger Arthur said and looked at hi manservant.

\- I thought th-that... We can't be together. - Merlin answered with teary eyes. Older Merlin only smiled.

\- Like Merlin said... Things will chnge in the future. - King Arthur answered with smile. Prince Arthur was quite shocked by Merlin's reaction on Freya's name. Who was that girl? They will talk about this later.

\- Are we going to find Morgana? - Uther asked with hopeful voice. Prince Arthur looked at their guests too, their reaction was strange, they seemed to be... disappointed or sad... that was strange mixture of feelings on their face. They were silent. Prince Arthur and King Uther suspected the worst, but nothing could prepare them for this what King Arthur said. He finally managed to say something.

\- You will find her. Although I would prefer never to find her. - King Arthur murmured. They all seemed shocked, except Merlins and Gaius. Gaius looked at his ward, the younger one. He saw guilt on his face and sighed.

\- What?! Why?! - Prince Arthur didn't understand that.

\- Morgana Pendragon died as traitor to the Camelot many years ago for us. - Merlin answered and drank his wine to avoid the shocked looks. Nobody seemed to understand.

\- Morgana Pendragon? What? I.. married her? Traitor?! She has a good heart! - Prince Arthur didn't believe in this, he couldn't. King Arthur looked at his father, who became paler because he realised that his son will learn about his secrets.

\- Will you tell him or I should do that? - King Arthur asked, looking at Uther.- Tell him why are you so obsessed with searching for Morgana? That you don't looking for your ward but for your daughter? - King Arthur hissed. He wanted to say this for so long, but in his timeline he couldn't. When he learned that Morgana is his sister his father was broken, there was no point. Uther said nothing.

\- As I thought. - King Arthur said and then he looked at Prince.

\- You will fight with Morgana for crown. Morgana had a good heart once, but that Morgana is already gone. I remember Morgana as a twisted, mad and powerhungry. Many people died because of her. I would prefer never to find her. - King Arthur said and looked at his Merlin, who was trying to calm him down. There was far to many thing that he learned about his father in the future and now he had oportunity to talk with his father about them when he wasn't dying old man... Merlin was scared what can happen.

\- Morgana... is my sister? - Prince Arthur looked at his father. After long silence Uther finally said something.

\- Half-sister. - He corrected.

King Arthur only snorted, hearing that.

\- Lies are never worth the risk. - King Arthur added after while and looked at his father.

\- Let's change the subject, shall we? - Older Merlin asked with smile, but he knew that wouldn't work. - Let's talk about Gwen. - Merlin added, knowing that will make King Arthur smile. Gwen looked troubled, why did they wanted to talk about her? King Arthur smiled wildly and look at younger version of his wife. Even in the simple dresses she looked amazing. Prince Arthur glanced at her too, making her feeling uncomfortable.

\- Why do you want to talk about me? - She asked.

\- Well... Talking about Future Queen of Camelot is better than pervious subject. - Older Merlin smiled.

\- What?! This servant will sit upon the trone?! - Uther rose angry, King Arthur rose too.

\- Touch her and I will kill you. - King Arthur hissed.

\- That is treason! - Uther shouted and looked at Arthurs.

\- So.. I will no kill you, but I know many yours secrets. I know THE secret. I wonder how my younger version will react when he will learn the truth. - King Arthur looked at his father. He was blackmailing him. Uther knew how Arthur would react, he already knew that but he believed that this is a lie and things should stay that way.

\- What? What is he talking about, Father? - Arthur looked at his father, who sat again on his chair. Uther was furious, but he knew why Arthur behave in this way. He lost every respect to his father as a king when he learned the truth. King Arthur only smiled and sat again on his chair and looked at Gwen, who was scared.

\- Don't be scared. He - he pointed at younger Arthur. - And I will never let that something bad happened to you. - King Arthur smiled.

\- Yeah... I will never forget what you said to princess Mithrian, when she was in Camelot to make peace with Nemeth and you dumbed her proporsal. - Older Merlin said, remembering that day. - 'What great family is she from?' 'None. She's the daughter of a blacksmith.' 'And for her you would risk your kingship? Your kingdom?' 'Without her, they're worth nothing to me.' - He quoted and smiled. King Arthur laughed.

\- That is true. - King Arthur smiled and looked at young Arthur and Gwen who were looking at each other. They already had feelings for each other, but they both thing that is not possible... but there was future Athur who was saying that Gwen is future queen of Camelot.

\- And she is the best Queen that Camelot ever have. People loves her. - King Arthur hissed, looking at his father.

\- Queen and King shouldn't be loved by people! - Uther answered with anger, he didn't like the way his son will rule.

\- So what... I should rule with fear and hate, like you did? - King Arthur answered. - Now it's your time to rule... but don't interfere in mine.

Prince Arthur was shocked how his future version stood against his father, he always thought that his father is great king, but his future self didn't think that way apparently. What was this 'the secret' he was talking about. But then, they heart the same noice again, the same they heard on the begining. Then, they saw two beautiful women standing in the same place where before were standing Arthur and Merlin from the future. One of them was Gwen, she was wearing Pendragon-red dress and tiara in her hair, and there was other woman, beautiful lady with dark hair who was unknown for almost everyone in this room. Gwen looked in shock at older herself.

\- I hope you had your fun, but it is time to come back to home. - Queen Gwen said and looked at her Arthur, then she glanced at younger herself with warm smile.

\- A little after your curfew, isn't it, Merlin? - Freya looked at him with crossed arms on her chest. King Arthur looked at Older Merlin and they rose up from their chairs. Merlin gave her warm smile.

\- Yeah, that was fun, but I have kingdom to rule in my own way... - King Arthur said and looked at his lovely wife.

\- You are going to clear their memory, right? - King Arthur said looking at his court sorcerer.

\- Of course. - Merlin rolled his eyes.

\- What? - Sir Leon asked. How Merlin could clear their memories?

\- Ahh... I forgot to tell. Magic is legal in my kingdom, and Merlin is court sorcerer. And I'm high king of Albion. I'm King of every kingdom in Albon. - Arthur said fast. Making past people from Camelot stunned. Magic was legal. MERLIN WAS SORCERER?! Future people took their hands and only older Merlin looked back at past selves.

- _Ofergietan -_ Older Merlin whispered and his eyes became gold. After that Freya whispered a spell which took them to the future, to their times. Voice of thunder and they were gone.

Prince Arthur shook his head and looked around. They all were confused. They didn't know what happened. Uther felt anger, but he didn't know why. Gaius looked at his side to see that there was two touched, unfinished meals next to him.

\- What happened? - Arthur asked and shook his head again as it could help.

\- I don't know... - Gaius answered and looked at his ward, who had little smile on his mouth. His memory were fading, but he remembered that everything that he sacraficed already will be worth it.

\- Nevermind... what about second patrol? Did they find anything? - Uther asked and looked at Sir Leon.

This is part of the series. I have idea about mentioned Ygraine and Henry met King Arthur from season 4 and Good Morgana met Morgana from season 4 or 5. If you had other ideas it will be welcomed 3  
Let me know what you think about the story and idea 3  
English is not my native, so there probably is few errors...


End file.
